My Kuso Yaro
by Ilaliea Castellan
Summary: What if Naraku gains a new enemy? The half sister of InuYasha and Sesshomaru. Kasumi, a half dog, half fox demon, and the firstborn of Inu-No-Taishou. But then what if, Kasumi starts to fall in love with Naraku. Who will she choose? Her lover, or her family?
1. Prologue

Naraku X OC

 **My Kuso Yaro**

Ilaliea Castellan, known as Lea: Hey guys, so before you totally berate me for giving Naraku a chance, please hear me out. I hate Naraku as almost every InuYasha fan, but I also feel slightly bad for the guy. ***Is thrown tomatoes at*** Geez people I said, slightly. Anyways, I decided to give that asshole a chance and give him a female. I read a couple of fan fictions for reference and immediately I noticed one thing common in most of them. All of Naraku's mates, wives, girlfriends, whatever, were always weaker and a slave to him. Talk about being sexist. (No offence to any such fanfic writer). So I decided to go completely opposite. In this story you meet a female much stronger than Naraku, and not a slave to him, and simply decides not to kill him because it is not her fight and she wouldn't want to deprive the Inu-Tachi and Sesshomaru from that satisfaction. But what happens when she starts to develop feelings for the creep? ***Is chased around by fan girls of Naraku from hell for the creep comment***

Disclaimer: Lea does not own InuYasha; this wonderful anime belongs to the genius Rumiko Takahashi. She only owns Kasumi Sumiko Aikawa.

Ilaliea Castellan: Presenting before you "My Kuso Yaro"

Prologue:

No one's P.O.V:

"InuYasha" a woman screamed, as she released the arrow. It whistled as it flew and pinned InuYasha to the Goshinboku. "Kikyo how could … I thought" were InuYasha's last words. As Kikyo walked towards the slumbering hanyou and the fallen Shikon No Tama, she felt the air shift, as goose bumps ran up and down her flesh, and the hair at the back of her neck prickled and stood up. Someone was watching her. She looked around and met mismatched eyes.

Kasumi's P.O.V:

I watched calmly as Kikyo shot InuYasha and pinned him to a tree. So their love had failed, had it not? A strange emotion washed over me as InuYasha said his last words. Was it anger, or hate or resentment, or jealousy? Or was it all of them? Who was it directed at? InuYasha for leaving me for a human, for dying and leaving me alone, or for taking Kikyo, my only human friend from me? Or was it Kikyo who I despised, for killing InuYasha, betraying him, or was it for leaving me for InuYasha? Then it hit me. It was all of these emotions all at once. Hate, anger, jealousy. Towards InuYasha, towards Kikyo. But Kikyo had **killed** InuYasha, so she was mine to hunt. I brushed my silver bangs out of the way of my left eye. Kikyo looked around and spotted me, eyes visibly widening. I gave her a feral grin, and then whispered softly, letting my words carry over the wind and scar Kikyo, " _Don't think this is over, it's not. It's just the beginning. I'll come for you"._ Kikyo maintained the eye contact for a while, terror in her deep brown eyes, before she turned her attention back to the Shikon No Tama. I got up, and turned my back to her as I heard Kaede come and speak. I clenched my fists when I heard the sound of Kaede's wails and Kikyo's body hitting the ground, and smelt Kaede's grief. I vanished in a swirl of blue flames, my ears twitching. " _InuYasha was slumbering and Kikyo was dead. But not for long. I know what Kikyo's last wish was. She's coming back. I will wait, and then kill her…Little brother, why did you fall for a human?"_

Ilaliea Castellan: Ooh, we have one angry woman! Sorry it was so short guys, but it is the prologue. Chapter 1 will be longer, hopefully. Please review. I want at least 2 reviews before I continue. Thank you so much for reading my crappy fanfic. Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 1

Naraku X OC

 **My Kuso Yaro**

Ilaliea Castellan, known as Lea: Hey guys, so I'm like really sorry, I'm promised that Chapter 1 will be longer, but it will be shorter than the prologue. ***Ducks behind a statue*** I know, I know, I'm sorry, I'm a crappy person, but it can't be long, sorry people. This will just be a glimpse from Episode 1 of InuYasha. Sorry again.

Disclaimer: Lea does not own InuYasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Lea: Moving on, presenting before you, Chapter 1 of My Kuso Yaro

Chapter 1

No one's P.O.V

"Whoever you are, please…. Somebody help me!" Kagome screamed. As the body of InuYasha pulsed, far away, a figure stood up and pushed back a hood. As InuYasha awakened, the figure turned, revealing mismatched eyes. As InuYasha spoke, the figure threw back her face and laughed the laugh of glee, malice and ill intent. As InuYasha and Kagome interacted the figure began running. As InuYasha attempted to kill Kagome, the woman with mismatched eyes thought _"InuYasha, welcome back"._

Ilaliea Castellan: Dun Dun Dun! Wow, so detailed! Anyways folks, that's all I have to offer. A huge thanks to all the people who liked, reviewed and read my story. Thank You! This time I ask for at least 4 reviews before continuing. Arigato. For those of you wondering, Kuso Yaro means; bastard, so the name in English would be "My Bastard". How romantic? Anyways people please read, love and review my story.


	3. Chapter 2

Lea Castellan: Konichiwa Minha*, I know I was MIA for a while, and I'm really sorry, but I had exams coming up and I had to prepare for it so yeah. Anyways, this chapter takes place after episode 7 and before episode 8. It's a brief interaction between Kasumi and Sesshomaru after Sesshy's arm is cut off. So just start reading.

Disclaimer: Ilaliea Castellan does **NOT** own InuYasha, she just wishes she did. InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, while Kasumi and a few currently unknown characters belong to her.

*Insert Line Here*

Chapter 3:

No one's :

"Little brother, you are too soft hearted after all. And rather naïve"

Sesshomaru turned slightly, choosing to ignore what the woman with mismatched eyes spoke. Kasumi sighed in defeat before coming out of the shadows, her silver hair held up in a neat bun. She walked over to Sesshomaru and lifted the sleeve of his kimono up, looking at his severed arm with something akin to sorrow in her eyes. Sesshomaru chose to stare at her blankly.

"Tell me Sesshomaru, why didn't you kill InuYasha at once? Why flee? Surely the loss of an arm will not stop you from extracting revenge?"

Finally giving up, Sesshomaru chose to answer: "This Sesshomaru acknowledges the fact that though this Sesshomaru has not lost the war, he has lost the battle. However this Sesshomaru lost this Sesshomaru's arm in a battle, so this Sesshomaru does not hold a grudge against the half-breed."

"You chose to answer to answer honestly, I appreciate your integrity for that, however kindly refrain from calling InuYasha a half breed. After all, he is your own blood and flesh." Kasumi's words hit home, though Sesshomaru refused to recognize the veracity of the statement.

Sesshomaru's next words were cold and harsh. "Blood and flesh may be same to this Sesshomaru's father; however, it doesn't modify the fact that the half breed is a bastard child." Kasumi's expression turned to one of agony. "Then exile me from your lands, ototo**, for this Kasumi is a bastard child as well." Turning around, Kasumi made to leave.

"Wait, nesan***. This Sesshomaru speaks with the deepest regret when this Sesshomaru scrutinises his previous words. This Sesshomaru asks for your pardon for this Sesshomaru did not mean to insult your pride, nor insinuate the fact that you are any less than this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru's face was blank as usual, but his eyes, his eyes were anxiously waiting for Kasumi's forgiveness.

Kasumi's expression softened as she stared at Sesshomaru, and rested her hand on his face, gently caressing it. However she knew that this Sesshomaru would be unhappy by her next words, yet she chose to say it. "Sesshomaru, stop pursuing Tessaiga for you will walk the path of great misery". Turning around before she heard his reply, Kasumi left, knowing that he was watching her. _"Forgive me Sesshomaru, but I do not regret thinking this: Tessaiga is one sword you will never master, and pursing it will torment you and lead you astray like many others."_

*Insert Line Here*

Lea: I was pretty stuck on how to pen down Sesshomaru's character accurately, but I hope I managed. Please rate, favourite and reply. Until next time, peace out.

*- Hello Everyone

**-Little Brother

***-Elder Sister


End file.
